


Just the Two of Us?

by tifwill



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/F, Family, Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-16
Updated: 2016-05-15
Packaged: 2018-06-08 17:59:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6867604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tifwill/pseuds/tifwill
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Title will probably change. Clarke and Lexa decide to expand. Summary sucks, fic is better.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just the Two of Us?

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if this seems a little rushed. This is the first fic I've written in some 10 years. Please forgive any mistakes but feedback is welcome and appreciated.

Lexa sat on her throne deep in thought. Was it time? Was she ready? Were they ready? Would Clarke even want to? So many questions ran through her mind, leaving her so completely tuned out to her surroundings that she never noticed Aden approach her.

"Heda?" the young man asked. Gaining no response, he waved his hand in front of her face. "What troubles you, Heda?"

Lexa sighed and smiled at her apprentice. "Nothing for you to worry about, young one. Shouldn't you be training with the others?" Feeling stiff, she rose and stretched her tired muscles.

Aden shrugged. "None of the others fight with and heart today. I was hoping you would join us for sparring," he admitted while staring at the floor.

The Commander reached out and gripped the boy's chin, forcing him to meet her gaze. "I am not at your feet, Aden. You would do well to remember eye contact. Never break it or you will not be taken seriously. I will not stand for any to question my chosen so give none a reason to." She gave his face a solid shake before releasing it. "Now, what was your request?"

Aden took a breath and stood a bit straighter, puffing out his chest and looking her straight in the eye. "The Nightbloods request for Heda to join us in our training."

Lexa smiled proudly. "Very good. I will join you shortly." With that, she sent him back to the training yard. She stretched once more then headed towards the door, intending to return to her room before joining her young warriors. Just as she was reaching for the handle, the door opened to reveal her wife. "Clarke," she said with a smile.

The blonde returned said smile. "I've been looking for you. How come you're here? Did something happen?"

Lexa's smile widened and she chuckled. "Only Aden asking me to join him in his training. He feels no challenge from the others today and wishes for me to humiliate him."

Clarke laughed. "Maybe he feels like he can beat you now," she suggested, knowing full well that wasn't the case. "He has been getting better."

Lexa scoffed. "He may be improving but he will not be my equal for a time. Come with me and see for yourself" she offered. She led her lover to the bedroom where she changed into a looser shirt, taking note of the way her wife stared. "I do wish to speak with you after training though."

Clarke nodded. "That's actually why I was looking for you earlier. It's nothing that can't wait until you're finished with Aden," she explained when she received a look from the other woman. "Promise."

The brunette eyed the blonde suspiciously but agreed. "Let us head down then. I will make this quick so we can talk." The pair made their way to the training yard in silence, neither willing to bring up their topics just yet. When they arrived, Aden was the first to notice and stopped the lecture he was giving to the youngest Nightblood about her footwork. "Heda" he said with a smirk.

Lexa didn't respond, only nodded once to her apprentice then addressed the group as a whole. "I've been informed that your training bores you all today. I am willing to overlook this if any of you can take down Aden. Who accepts?" She wasn't surprised when the entire group took a step forward. "Very well. Form a line. The rules are simple: first to the dirt loses. Begin!" She watched as one by one, Aden put every challenger down with ease. When the final warrior was laid down and with a short nod to Clarke, she stepped in front of the boy. "Now you face me. Do not hold back."

Aden nodded and began circling his Commander, studying her for and openings. Lexa in turn pivoted in place, watching him calculate. To test him, she lunged but he dodged her easily. She smiled as he continued rounding her. She saw the moment he decided to attack and stepped out of reach at the last second, wanting him to feel like he was doing well. They did this a few more times before Aden began to get frustrated and finally made his mistake. He tried to grab her arm as he charged her and realized it was his undoing as soon as he stepped but it was too late. Before he could register what happened, he was flipped onto his back and hit the ground with a loud thud, effectively knocking the wind out of him. The longer he laid there, the redder his face grew but he refused to get up as he tried to catch his breath.

Lexa spoke to the entire group again. "Since none of you could best Aden, you will continue training an extra hour today. Should I hear of your boredom again, the consequences will be harsher." She reached down to help Aden up and he took her hand. "Do not feel shame that you lost. You did well and you continue to make me proud," she said as she dusted him off.

The boy couldn't help the smile that crept onto his face even though he was thoroughly embarrassed. "I will defeat you one day, Heda. I swear it."

Lexa nodded. "I believe you will. That is why you are my chosen. Continue to train hard and that day will come sooner than we expect." She held out her forearm and shook his firmly. "Continue teaching the others. They listen to you and are learning well. Until next time." With a final shake, she released his arm and turned to Clarke only to be greeted with a face that worried her. "Clarke,"

"We really need to talk," Clarke said before taking her wife by the arm and leading her out of the yard.

After a few minutes of following the blonde in silence, Lexa finally spoke. "I'm sorry for whatever I did to make you angry," she all but whispered. She received no answer, only a look that she couldn't decipher.

Clarke didn't want to begin before they reached her intended destination of their bedroom. She did, however, feel bad for making her lover believe she had done something wrong. "You didn't do anything, Lexa," she explained as moved her grip from her arm to her wrist, then continued walking. "And I'm not mad."

The brunette felt relieved that she wasn't at fault but decided not to press the issue when her wife offered no further explanation. She knew the answer would come soon enough.

After what felt like an eternity, they were finally shut away in their room. Clarke let go of Lexa and turned to face her. "I've been wanting to talk to you about this for a while but I could never find the words to tell you that"

"You're unhappy here," Lexa offered. She couldn't help the dejected frown that appeared. "You wish to return home to Arkadia."

Clarke quickly shook her head. "No, Lexa. Arkadia hasn't been my home for a long time. I don't know if it ever truly was." She closed the distance between them in two quick strides and took the Commander's hands. "My home is here, in Polis, by your side." She squeezed her hands to emphasize her statement. "I've had something else on my mind lately and watching you with Aden just now only made me certain. I want to have your child, Lexa kom Trikru."

Lexa had no words to offer in return. She stood in slack-jawed shock, her thoughts running a mile a minute. After a moment, she found her voice. "This is why I wished to speak with you, as well. Are you sure you're ready? That we are ready for this?" She received a nod and began grinning like a fool, imagining Clarke with a full belly. Just as quickly as she found joy, though, a chill went through her and she began to pace back and forth. "How will this happen? You would need to bed a man and-"

"Lexa,"

"None can have you as I do and-"

"Lexa, there's-"

"There is no other way,"

"Lexa!" Clarke placed her hands on Lexa's shoulders to stop her pacing. "There is another way if you're willing." She squeezed the other girl's shoulders in an attempt to calm her.

Utter confusion crossed Lexa's face. "Did they not teach you about pregnancy up there?"

Clarke couldn't contain her laughter. "Do I need to remind you that my mother is a doctor? We had that conversation a lot."

Lexa shook her head. "Then surely you know that you and I cannot create life."

The blonde released the Commander's shoulders and covered her mouth to suppress another laugh, knowing there was no way Lexa could know what she was talking about. "Not on our own, no, but there is a way." She held up a hand to hold off Lexa's comment. "Let me explain, please? On the Ark, we had this procedure. It's called gene manipulation and it would let us have a child together without anybody else."

Lexa listened intently. "Can your mother perform this?" She silently hoped that older Griffin was capable. If it meant not having to share Clarke with anyone else, she would go to the ends of the Earth. "Would she be willing to?"

Clarke smiled. "If she wants grandchildren, she will. I don't want to sleep with anyone but you and artificial insemination is out of the question." At her wife's confused expression, she sighed. "It's not gonna happen so don't worry about it."

Lexa nodded. "When would you like to begin?"

A slow smile spread across Clarke's face. She hadn't anticipated Lexa accepting this easily let alone wanting to start the process so quickly. "We could head out for Arkadia in the morning." She wrapped her arms around Lexa's neck, tracing the tattoo that laid there with a finger. "Ai hod yu in, Leksa."

The Commander pressed a kiss to her wife's forehead. "And I love you."


End file.
